George O'Malley
Season One In Season One, we see George (McLovin) begin his career as an intern at Seattle Grace Hospital. George was selected to be the first intern to scrub in for a surgery. While everyone was up in the gallery making bets, George was operating. Everything was going smoothly, until he choked. Dr. Preston Burke had to step in the save the man. The surgery that George was attempting was an appendectomy. After this incident, George was frequently called "007" (lisence to kill). During the whole first season of Grey's Anatomy, George has had a crush on fellow intern, Dr. Meredith Grey. On top of that, George also lives in the same house as her along with Dr. Izzie Stevens, another intern. Even though we find out later that he had a crush on Meredith, George still has a relationship with Nurse Olivia Harper. This relationship did not last long because George contracted syphilis from her. It turned out that Olivia had also slept with Dr. Alex Karev. George was so angry at Alex that he punched him in the last episode of the season. Season Two Season Three In Season Three he marries with Callie,but he has an affair with Izzie. After a time he decides to trasfer to Mercy West.At the end of the Season you see Izzie asking George not to leave Seattle Grace. In the final episode the interns get there test results of the resident test,but he fails so he can't transfer to Mercy West. Family Quotes * George O'Malley: 007. They're calling me 007, aren't they? Izzie & Meredith: No-one's calling you 007. George O'Malley: I was on the elevator and Murphy whispered 007. Christina Yang: Okay, how many times are we going to go through this, George? Five, ten? Give me a number or else I'm gonna hit you. George O'Malley: Murphy whispered 007 and everyone laughed. Isobel "Izzie" Stevens: He wasn't talking about you. George O'Malley: Are you sure? Meredith Grey: Would we lie to you? George O'Malley: Yes! * George : What happened today? Izzy : Nothing Meredith : Nothing George : Ok Izzy : We don’t know everything about each other, George Meredith : Yeah George : True … anybody wanna have sex? * George (to Meredith): You don't get to choose. I know you've been going through a bad time. I know you miss Shepard. And I know that your life has, admittedly, been pretty unpleasant these days. You get points for breathing in and out. You get to be a little selfish. But you don't get to choose a dog over me... I'm George. I sleep down the hall from you. I buy your tampons. I have held your hand, every time you asked. I've earned the right to be seen. To be respected. To not have you think of me, as less than a dog that you got at the pound. So, I'm not moving out. Whether you like it or not, I'm staying. * CALLIE: "Did you just call me a pig?" GEORGE: "No, not anymore. Now I am the pig. I'm the pig. I am the pig." Notes *Although George failed his intern exam, it was later revealed that he only failed by one mark. When he discovered this he requested that he re-take the exam and the chief agreed. Category:Characters